Sexcapadas
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Simple y llanamente una recopilación de one-shots sexosos con los Bad End Friends para disfrute de todos nosotros que adoramos a este cuarteto.
1. Tan grandioso

Hola, nuevamente, para acabar la tarde con un buen sabor de boca, les traigo un pequeño lemmon, el primero aquí, que espero les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **¥Tan grandioso¥**_

Wirt parpadeo un par de veces deteniendo su lectura, debió haber prestado más atención a lo que el demonio rubio junto a él le preguntaba porque estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal.

-Umm, Bill ¿puedes repetir eso último? No te escuche bien- pidió la Semi-Bestia amablemente.

-Jeez, Poeta- se quejó el rubio, no le agradaba repetirse.- Te he preguntado que qué es tan grandioso del sexo.

De acuerdo, entonces no lo había oído mal.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sintiendo su rostro calentarse, al parecer nunca iba a poder hablar de esos temas sin avergonzarse.- Si tú ya has tenido… sexo antes.

-Lo sé- contesto el demonio rodando su ojo- pero Pine Tree y Copo de Nieve hablan de el en una manera que no entiendo del todo, y pensé que tu podrías explicarme.

Aquello era un poco incómodo tomando en cuenta que ni Dipper ni Finn se encontraban, pero suponía que si le podía ayudar a Bill con sus dudas debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- interrogó diciéndose que no podía ser tan difícil.

-Bueno- comenzó el demonio poniéndose de rodillas en la cama para mirarle a la cara.- es que parece gustarles demasiado, no es que a mí no me guste, porque lo disfruto mucho- explicó sin ninguna vergüenza mientras que él sentía cada vez más calor.- sin embargo, a ellos parece gustarles aún más y dicen cosas que no tienen sentido, al menos para mí.- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba no entender las cosas.- Por ejemplo, cuando hablan de hacerlo contigo siempre mencionan lo romántico, gentil y cuidadoso que eres.

El rostro del más alto era un horno, ¿cómo quería que se concentrara si decía cosas como esas? No es que Finn y Dipper no se lo hubieran dicho ya ¡pero aun así!

-Entiendo lo de romántico- prosiguió Bill sin darse cuenta de lo que le causaban sus palabras.- te he escuchado recitar la más hermosa de la poesía cuando estás perdido en el fuego de la pasión- le mandó una sonrisa juguetona, seguramente acordándose de todas las veces que había logrado que se abandonara de aquella manera.- pero ¿gentil y cuidadoso? Siempre que te lo hago demandas por más y más, y cada vez mi espalda y la cama terminan con las marcas de tus garras.

-T-te he dicho que no lo hago a propósito- reclamó con el rostro ardiendo.

-No te estoy regañando- contesto el demonio sin dejar de sonreír- me encanta llevar una prueba de lo mucho que te hago disfrutar.- Aun así no te llamaría gentil y cuidadoso, más bien diría que eres apasionado y condenadamente sexy.

-O-Oh, dioses- susurró el castaño totalmente avergonzado.

Por supuesto que Bill pensaría algo como eso. Cada vez que le hacía el amor lograba que perdiera la cabeza de tal manera que no medía su fuerza y acababa arañando y mordiendo al ojidorado. En cambio, cuando estaba con Finn o con Dipper y era él el de arriba, era muy cuidadoso con la cantidad de fuerza que utilizaba para no herirlos y- Espera, eso era.

-Bill, creo saber porque no entiendes lo que dicen Finn y Dipper- dijo todavía con la epifanía en el frente de su mente, ¿cómo nunca había reparado en aquello?

-¿En serio? ¡Habla, Poeta!- exigió el demonio emocionado, ¡por fin entendería todo!

-Es porque tú…- oh, diablos, ¿por qué siempre era tan difícil decir las cosas en voz alta?- t-tú n-nunca has estado a-abajo- esperaba que eso fuera suficiente explicación.

-Claro que he estado abajo- contesto el ojidorado con aire ofendido- Pine Tree me ha montado en múltiples ocasiones.

-T-Tú qu-quieres m-matarme- tartamudeo el más alto cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, no necesitaba esa clase de imágenes cuando estaba intentando dar una explicación.

-No, lo que quiero es una respuesta- contesto Bill tomándose su comentario en serio- ¿Me la vas a dar sí o no?

-De acuerdo, está bien- murmuró Wirt calmándose un poco- No me refería a a-abajo en el s-sentido literal sino en… en… ya sabes- pero el ojo dorado del demonio decía que no, no sabía- q-que t-tú… un-nunca has- quería hacer alguna clase de gesto, pero el único que se le ocurría era un poco vulgar y no pensaba hacerlo, así que debía decirlo en voz alta.- has sido a q-quien p-p-penetren.

Listo, lo había dicho ¿ya podía morirse de la vergüenza?

La cara de Bill atravesó una paleta de emociones mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho: Primero sorpresa, luego desconcierto y finalmente repentino entendimiento.

-Eso tiene sentido- aceptó el demonio y su ojo se llenó con un algo que puso nervioso al otro: emoción.- Quiero probarlo.

-¿Qué?- el castaño estaba seguro que esta vez sí había escuchado mal.

Era imposible que Bill le estuviera pidiendo (o más bien exigiendo) lo que creía que le estaba pidiendo.

-Que quiero probarlo, ahora- repitió Bill con más fuerza- seguro que se siente muy diferente ¿verdad?

-S-Se podría decir que e-es más fácil perderse en las se-sensaciones, sí- contesto sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Su mente y cuerpo totalmente absortos en procesar que estaba a punto de poseer a Bill un-Adonis-en-la-Tierra Cipher.

-Entonces comencemos la diversión cuanto antes- dijo el rubio jalándolo de la parte delantera de su capa para besarlo apasionadamente.

Instintivamente Wirt tomó la cara del ojidorado entre sus manos, controlando el beso; este era el rol que se le pedía y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo de sí para que la primera vez de Bill fuera lo más memorable posible.

Oh, dioses, su primera vez, con él.

El pensamiento no debería excitarlo tanto como lo hacía.

Suavemente guio a Bill de espaldas en la cama haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas. El demonio ya lo había despojado de su capa y su camisa, con un fervor que le indicaba que no era el único enardecido con la situación.

Con una mano desató la corbata del ojidorado mientras que con la otra desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, exponiendo trocitos de piel morena que lo tenían relamiendo los labios.

No pudo evitar inclinarse para besarlo de nueva cuenta, esta vez lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborear la boca del rubio, coaccionando a sus leguas para que bailaran juntas.

Sus manos vagaron por debajo de la camisa abierta, acariciando su camino hasta los pezones del demonio, sintiéndose orgulloso al oír los jadeantes gemidos que dejo escapar Bill cuando comenzó a jugar con ellos.

-P-poeta…-la voz del demonio, que de alguna manera había pasado de exigente a suplicante, mandó calor directamente a su entrepierna.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos milímetros del oído del rubio.

-¿Me dejarías adorar tu cuerpo como se adora a los dioses?- preguntó en un suave susurró cargado de deseo.- ¿Me dejarías condenar mi alma con el insaciable pecado que es tu cuerpo?

Una de sus manos se posó en la cadera del ojidorado mientras que la otra acarició lentamente, bajando desde el pecho bronceado hasta el botón de los pantalones negros.

-Sí, por favor, Poeta, lo que tú quieras, sí- balbuceo el demonio con los ojos nublados con lujuria.

Se veía tan perdido, tan dispuesto… tan apetecible.

Hizo un ruidito ronco en el fondo de su garganta, nunca había visto a Bill de aquella manera y se veía precioso.

No siendo uno con torturar a sus parejas, enseguida desabrochó los pantalones del rubio y los bajó junto con su ropa interior.

Bill respiró entrecortadamente cuando su miembro se vio expuesto al aire tibio de la habitación.

-Te ves tan erótico- dijo la Semi-Bestia pasando un dedo desde la base hasta la punta.

El ojidorado gimió, sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de él y sus manos se apretaron en las sabanas con fuerza.

-You are the burning desire/in my bones/in my heart/in my soul/For you I want to be consumed (Eres el ardiente deseo/en mis huesos/en mi corazón/ en mi alma/ por ti quiero ser consumido)- recitó mirándole con creciente pasión.

-N-No me tortures, Wirt- suplicó Bill bastante afectado por su poesía, como atestiguaba la gota de pre-semen que se había formado en la punta de su miembro.

Cumpliendo las demandas de su ansioso demonio dejó que sus labios envolvieran la punta del pene de su pareja, dando una pequeña lamida para probar el intoxicante sabor del ojidorado antes de bajar todo el camino hasta la base, sintiendo como golpeaba la parte trasera de su garganta y ahuecando sus mejillas con un sonido húmedo.

-¡Por t-todas las dimensiones ahh Wirt, t-tú boca-!- exclamó Bill en éxtasis.

No sabía que le pasaba al demonio, si bien no era común, no era la primera vez que le hacía una felación, pero sí era la primera vez que era tan vocal. No es como que quisiera que se detuviera, su voz le hacía cosas indescriptibles a su cuerpo y ego.

Al subir por el miembro del demonio hizo presión con sus dientes, cuidadoso de que no fuera demasiada, recordando que al rubio le gustaban las sensaciones un poco rudas.

El grito que le arrancó a Bill solo podía ser descrito como glorioso.

Sin detener los movimientos de su boca, lengua y dientes llevó una mano a su propia cabeza, arrancando una de sus ramas, botándola sin remordimiento y solo ligeramente notando el dolor, toda su atención centrada en la sinfonía erótica en la que estaba convertido Bill.

Mojo sus dedos en el aceite que corría desde la rama cortada y los dirigió a la entrada del rubio.

Este se tensó un instante, no acostumbrado a la sensación, para relajarse un momento después cuando el castaño hizo un pequeño espiral con su lengua.

Wirt insertó un dedo deteniéndose cada poco para que el ojidorado se acostumbrara y redoblando los esfuerzos de su boca para distraerlo.

Luego de unos minutos de movimientos lentos, metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera para dilatarlo. Un poco renuente también detuvo la felación, no queriendo que el demonio terminará todavía.

Bill parecía querer objetar, pero en el instante que abría la boca, Wirt insertó un último dedo, rozando su próstata en el proceso.

Sus palabras se volvieron un gemido largo y su cuerpo se arqueó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con una expresión de completo abandono.

Sin poder soportar un momento más, el castaño sacó sus dedos y se deshizo de su molesto pantalón y ropa interior, tomó un poco más de aceite para lubricarse a si mismo y luego volvió a tomar posición entre las piernas de Bill, las cuales no tardaron en rodearlo, atrayéndolo hacia su dueño, el demonio ansioso porque lo tomara.

Lo penetró lentamente, pero sin detenerse, ambos jadeando por la sensación.

Bill era cálido, más cálido que Dipper o Finn y eso parecía aumentar su deseo.

El demonio no espero ni un segundo y comenzó a mover sus caderas, pidiendo más. La Semi-Bestia lo sujetó, deteniendo sus movimientos y marcando su propio ritmo; lento al principio, pero que poco a poco tomaba velocidad. Sus labios susurraron lo hermoso que se veía, lo sublime que se sentía estar en su interior, su lengua suelta por el calor del placer.

Las manos de Bill no se estaban quietas. Vagaban por su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda; acariciando, clavando y arañando, muestra de lo mucho que lo sobrepasaba el placer.

Y en el momento que el más alto volvió a encontrar su próstata estuvo más allá del punto del pensamiento coherente, las únicas palabras derramándose de su boca eran "sí", "más" y "Wirt".

El mismo Wirt se estaba ahogando en las aguas del placer, apenas manteniendo un pedacito de su mente racional; la suficiente para deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos y acariciar al demonio al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Unos momentos más tarde, solo hizo falta un beso apasionado para que ambos se precipitarán hacia su clímax.

El castaño podía sentir a Bill gimiendo a través del beso que se había vuelto puras lenguas y dientes, y los espasmos de su cuerpo se llevaron lo último de su autocontrol; en un impulso irrefrenable se separó de la boca del rubio y mordió el bronceado cuello, lo suficiente fuerte como para probar la deliciosa sangre del otro.

A Bill no pareció desagradarle, si el roto gemido que había dado era algún indicativo.

… o eso pensaba hasta que levantó la vista y encontró lágrimas en el ojo dorado del otro.

-D-Dioses, Bill ¿Qué-? ¿Dónde t-te duele? ¿Te lastime? Por supuesto que te lastime, yo, perdón, no era mi intención- balbuceo totalmente horrorizado consigo mismo.

Bill le puso una mano, algo temblorosa, sobre la boca para callarlo.

-N-No estoy llorando por dolor, Poeta- le tranquilizó el demonio con las mejillas rojas.

Le costó entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo sintió una sonrisa casi drogada apoderarse de sus labios, ¿de verdad lo había hecho tan bien?

-Te amo, Bill- susurró abrazando al rubio.

-Yo también te amo, Poeta- contesto el demonio recostándose contra él.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando Finn y Dipper regresaron a la mañana siguiente encontraron a Wirt haciendo el desayuno y silbando una canción alegre.

-Alguien está de buen humor- comentó Dipper sonriendo- ¿Pasó algo?

-Solo es una bonita mañana- contestó Wirt con modestia.

-Ya, dinos que te tiene de tan buen humor- instó Finn dándole una palmada en la espalda con aire juguetón.

El mayor hizo una mueca de dolor, lo cual llamó la inmediata atención de los otros dos jóvenes, quienes, sin pedirle permiso, le levantaron la camisa para descubrir los largos arañazos en su espalda.

-¿Con qué clase de fiera salvaje te peleaste?- cuestionó Dipper con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pine Tree, Copo de Nieve, ya regresaron!- la alegre voz de Bill se dejó escuchar antes de que Wirt pudiera decir media palabra.

El demonio iba en puros boxers, por lo cual, la marca de mordida en su cuello era totalmente visible.

Pines y Mertens solo tuvieron que unir puntos, mirando alternativamente entre un Bill radiante y un Wirt que cada vez estaba más rojo.

-Ustedes… tú y él… quiero decir tú… a él…- fue todo lo que pudieron decir Finn y Dipper, mirando al castaño en una luz totalmente nueva.

-Ayer Poeta me enseñó que hay nuevas cosas que probar en el sexo- dijo Bill la mar de feliz- ¡Quiero probar también con ustedes!

De verdad que el demonio quería matar a Wirt con su gran bocota.

-Voy a matarte- amenazó la Semi-Bestia.

-¿Y si mejor vuelves a follarme?- sugirió Cipher en absoluto asustado.

Lo dicho.

 _ **¥FIN¥**_


	2. Una noche en el bosque

Historia paralela a "Tan grandioso" e igual de sexosa que su contraparte xD

 _ **Una noche en el bosque**_

Cuando Finn y Dipper habían salido a explorar aquella tarde no esperaban terminar así, ¡Era solo una inocente exploración porque estaban aburridos!

Ni Bill ni Wirt los habían acompañado, el primero alegando que tenía flojera y el segundo decidiendo quedarse a sabiendas de que si iba, probablemente, les arruinaría la diversión con su tendencia a ser sobreprotector.

Así pues, terminaron siendo solo ellos dos y la mayor parte fue como lo planearon: Platicaron mientras caminaban, hicieron carreras porque sí, admiraron el paisaje y estudiaron la vegetación, oh, si tan solo hubieran sabido que clase de vegetación se iban a encontrar.

Todo descendió en un espiral negro en el momento en que Dipper, sin aliento por una de sus carreras, intentó apoyar una mano en una enorme roca cerca del camino, solo para atravesarla y casi caerse de narices.

Por supuesto, ambos se habían emocionado con el descubrimiento y habían cruzado por la roca falsa sin pensarlo mucho.

La vista al otro lado era increíble: Una pequeña cascada desembocaba en un río que rodeaba el claro por ambos lados, los árboles eran más tupidos en esa zona, dándole una iluminación casi íntima y el pasto bajo sus pies era verde brillante, pero lo que realmente atraía a la vista eran las flores que crecían cerca de la cascada. Era grandes, parecidas en su forma a los lirios, de un morado brillante con la punta de los pétalos roja y brillaban con luz propia; definitivamente eran flores mágicas de alguna clase.

Ambos se acercaron y arrodillaron junto a ellas para admirarlas más de cerca.

Dipper inmediatamente le advirtió al ojiazul que no las tocará mientras buscaba información acerca de ellas en los diarios; Finn obedeció y mantuvo sus manos quietas, no obstante, no pudo evitar acercar un poco más su cara a las flores para admirar sus colores.

Lo que pasó después no fue culpa de nadie:

Finn soltó un estornudo repentino (hacía un poco de aire) y este provocó que las flores se balancearan, soltando una pequeña nube de esporas que ambos muchachos respiraron de lleno.

Los dos se sintieron inmediatamente mareados y la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a subir.

Un poco asustado, Dipper siguió buscando las flores en el diario, aunque su mente se hallaba algo difusa, esperando que no fueran venenosas, y cuando lo hizo sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban aún más.

-A-Aquí dice que s-son _Sexus Lyrius_ -explicó Pines al rubio, quien lo miraba de una forma un poco rara.- flores que estimulan el l-libido y la sensibilidad.- eso explicaba que sus pantalones se sintieran tan apretados.- S-Su efecto dura unas d-dos horas.

-Umm~-el pequeño rubio hizo un sonido indefinido, mirándolo con ojos de pupilas dilatadas.- ¿y también debo culparlas porqué te ves tan apetecible o eso es mío?- preguntó acercándose lentamente al de gorra.

-E-El diario no menciona n-nada-contesto Dipper relajándose y dejando que el ojiazul se acercará.- así que...-lo acarició con los ojos- c-creo que es cosa nuestra.

Finn sonrió terminando de borrar la distancia entre sus labios.

Ambos gimieron en cuanto se tocaron, tomando plena conciencia de lo sensibles y necesitados que se sentían.

Sin mediar palabra Dipper profundizo el beso, ladeando su cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, entrando y saliendo de sus bocas sin ningún recato.

Finn enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dipper y se dejó caer hacía atrás, dejando al gemelo encima de él.

-Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo ¿n-no crees?- preguntó el ojiazul jadeando por el beso.

Dipper pensaba que sí, sí podían aprovechar. Realmente era lo único en que podía pensar: Finn debajo de él, sobre él, alrededor de él o en él, cualquiera funcionaba, solo no podía alejar sus pensamientos de lo sexy que se veía y lo mucho que deseaba tener sexo con él.

Solo había un pequeño problema...

-No tengo lubricante-dijo y aun así comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello ajeno.

-H-Hay dos sobres de lubricante e-en el bolsillo de mis pa-pantalones-contesto Finn con esfuerzo reprimiendo sus gemidos; la boca del de ojos café se sentía gloriosa contra su piel.- Dipper, por favor, t-te necesito.

En otras circunstancias, Dipper hubiera preguntado por qué Finn llevaba algo como aquello encima, pero con el ojiazul rogándole de aquella manera lo único que hizo fue sacarlos antes de comenzar a desvestirlo.

El rubio no se quedó atrás y también hizo lo propio con la ropa del gemelo.

Prontamente ambos estuvieron desnudos al aire libre, detalle que no les preocupó en lo absoluto, sus mentes mucho más ocupadas en otras cosas.

Por ejemplo, en cómo su piel se sentía en llamas y en que sus miembros estaban totalmente erectos y derramando pre-semen a pesar de la poca fricción.

Volvieron a enredarse en un beso ferviente, gimiendo alto en la boca del otro, en lo más mínimo avergonzados por los sonidos que estaban haciendo; sus mentes en un mantra de "más, más, joder, más".

Finn llevó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y tomó los miembros de ambos, comenzando a masturbarlos, utilizando el pre-semen para facilitar sus movimientos.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder, Finn!-gimió Dipper con un sonrojo de excitación llenándole el rostro.

La mano del rubio estaba fría y era un placentero contraste al calor que sentía, sin mencionar que los movimientos de su muñeca eran divinos.

-Ahh~ ahhh~ Dipper~- balbuceo Finn sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba rápidamente en su entrepierna, los movimientos de su mano volviéndose erráticos.

Con unos segundos más ambos se estaban corriendo con el nombre del otro en los labios, sin embargo, aquello no significaba que habían terminado, los dos seguían duros.

Se tomaron unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, después de los cuáles, Dipper tomó la mano del ojiazul, que estaba manchada con la esencia de ambos, y la llevó a su boca para limpiar uno a uno los pálidos dedos con su lengua.

-D-Dios, Dipper-gimió Finn jalándolo hacia un nuevo beso y poder probarse en la boca del de ojos cafés.

Poco a poco Finn fue bajando por el cuerpo contrario con un camino de besos hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la entrepierna del gemelo. Sin poder evitarlo le dio una lamida, la tentación era demasiada.

-Mmmm~ sabes delicioso~ -dijo cerrando los ojos con una expresión de éxtasis.

Dipper se arqueó ante el suave y sublime toque; había creído que su mano se sentía bien, pero esto lo superaba con creces.

Ciegamente tomó uno de los sobres de lubricante y lo abrió con los dientes, mojando sus dedos con su contenido. El rubio captó la indirecta y arqueó la parte inferior de su cuerpo, exponiendo su trasero para que los dedos del gemelo hicieran lo suyo.

Dipper comenzó a dilatarlo lo mejor que pudo tomando en cuenta que la boca del ojiazul era una increíble distracción, sus dedos encontraron poca resistencia, probablemente por efecto de las flores.

Se regalaban placer mutuamente. Mientras que los dedos de Dipper hacían estallar centellas de placer dentro de Finn, la boca de este arrancaba los más ardientes sonidos a los labios del de ojos cafés.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que hubieran pensado, y nuevamente se encontraron gritando su éxtasis a los cielos.

O al menos Dipper lo hizo, el rubio se contentó con tragar todo lo que el gemelo había tenido para ofrecer.

Esta vez no se detuvieron ni un momento. Moviéndose en sincronía, Dipper se sentó hacia atrás con las piernas extendidas, mientras que Finn trepaba a su regazo, posicionándose sobre el pene del otro.

-Te amo-susurró Dipper mirándole.

-Yo también te amo-contesto Finn empalándose lentamente.

Ambos gimieron con abandono, la sensación más intensa de lo que la podían recordar.

-Oh mi dios, F-Finn...t-tan estrecho- jadeó Dipper arqueando sus caderas, deseando más del sentimiento.

-T-tan llenó~-gimió Finn a su vez, no tardando ni un instante en subir sus caderas antes de volver a dejarlas caer.

-Ohh sí~ Finn, justo así ¡Ahhh!~-dijo el de ojos cafés encontrándose con cada caída del rubio, llegando imposiblemente profundo en su interior.

-Oh, dios, Dipper, más, ah, más, p-por favor~-rogó el ojiazul con lágrimas de placer y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Todo era demasiado, sus anteriores orgasmos los habían dejado sensibles y cada movimiento, cada caricia, los dejaba con la piel ardiendo y con la cabeza flotando en una nube de placer.

Su ritmo escaló rápidamente, sonidos de piel contra piel y sus gritos llenos de pasión resonando en, el de otra forma, tranquilo claro.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron un nuevo clímax ambos se desplomaron, momentáneamente drenados de toda fuerza por el placer.

-¿Li-Listo para tomarme?-cuestionó Dipper luego de unos minutos recuperando el aliento.

-Creí que n-nunca lo preguntarías-respondió Finn con voz ronca y una sonrisa juguetona.

.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el efecto de las _Sexus Lyrius_ se acabó ambos eran un desastre y estaban demasiado cansados para mover un solo músculo, así que decidieron pasar la noche en el claro; el gemelo se aseguró de poner un par de encantamientos de protección para asegurarse de que nada los atacará.

Durmieron acurrucados uno contra otro, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente descubrirán que no eran los únicos que se habían divertido aquel día.

 _ **》**_ _ **FIN**_ _ **《**_


End file.
